


Slippery When Wet: Trent

by j_crew_guy



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father and son moment by the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet: Trent

**Author's Note:**

> Elektra Pendragon wrote a companion piece, Slippery When Wet: Anton from Anton's POV.

I dive into the water and it barely ripples around me. The pool is warm, but not *too* warm. It's just right. Nothing but the best for my father. I surface for air and begin to swim laps. I catch glimpses of my father, sunning himself on some of the large rocks he had installed near the pool.

After about a dozen laps I pause to rest. I prop my elbows against the edge of the pool while in the shallow end and look up at my father. "C'mon in," I call. "The water's great."

He stirs, sleepily and stretches langorously as he sits up. "You know how I feel about swimming," my father tells me. "I prefer to watch." I nod sadly and prepare to continue swimming laps alone.

"Wait, Trent," he calls as I prepare to push off from the wall.

"Yeah?"

"I believe I will join you after all."

I smile and push off to do a celebratory lap. He walks over to the pool and steps down into it. As I finish my lap, I move through the water and slide up next to him. He smiles at me and nods, so I continue swimming.

Silently he joins me and surprises me, swimming by my side and easily keeping up with me. It eventually becomes not quite a race, the two of us competing, trying to see who will give out first.

Later, when we sit on the steps of the pool, there's a chill. Which is weird, because the pool is heated. Even when I lean my head on his shoulder, something I haven't  
done since I was young. My father strokes my wet hair with his fingers. Contented, I sigh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slippery When Wet: Anton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157376) by [Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon)




End file.
